


For the love of peanuts

by Foxhunter342



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Flirting? Or just friends, Friendship, M/M, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hates flying. Anthony finds it hilarious. Adorable playfulness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun quick one- read somewhere that Kris hates planes? Also who doesn't love a good Bryzzo ;)

Kris Bryant _really_ hates airplanes. 

From the moment his team began to file onto the private flight, the familiar tingling nervousness began to knot in the 24 year old’s gut. He made sure to, as always, claim the seat closest to the emergency exit door and form a makeshift barricade with his carry on between himself and the window, which was shut closed. After slouching low in his seat with his headphones snugly secured and his hoodie pulled low over his eyes he could almost pretend he was in the clubhouse, not about to be plummeting through the air thousands of feet above the ground. 

Almost. 

A few minutes into the initial plane takeoff, Kris’s eyes were shut tight with his teeth clenched. His armrests were in danger of splitting in two with the death grip he didn’t realize he was maintaining on his adjacent seats. He was halfway through his routine of quickly whispering a run through his stats in his head to keep his mind off the lurching of the aircraft when-  _ Ping.  _ Kris felt a slight tap on his left shoulder, as if something tiny had fallen from the carry on storage above his head. Deciding to ignore it, Kris turned up the volume on his phone, trying to immerse himself in the music, and started over with his stats. 

_ Ping.  _ There it was again. As he reached to lift off his hood he felt 2 more.  _ Ping Ping.  _ Closer to the back of his head this time. Looking up, he saw nothing, and as he turned to look behind him he caught a glimpse out of the open window blind across the aisle. So, so high. Kris immediately snapped forward, eyes shutting closed. Breathing fast, trying to calm down, Kris had almost forgotten about the earlier annoyance when suddenly his upper back and neck were bombarded with flying mystery objects. 

_ PINGPINGPINGPINGPING. PING.  _ A piece of a sharp pellet fell by his foot as he turned around to see a grinning Anthony Rizzo outstretched across the aisle, a few rows back with an open bag of airplane peanuts, trying to act nonchalant.

Kris glared at Anthony as he picked a peanut out of his hair. Anthony faked innocence, “It wasn’t me”, he cried, pointing at the row ahead of his, “blame Gramps”. David Ross was knocked out in the seat ahead of Rizzo, head cocked back, mouth open, snoring loudly. 

Before Kris could respond, the flight attendant passed by his seat, “Please face forward during takeoff, Mr. Bryant”. Mumbling an apology, Kris focused forward, plotting a way to get back at his jokester teammate. Suddenly, Kris felt his phone buzz.  _ Hey Dex, help me think of ways to mess with Kris.  _ moments later,  _ whoops hehe sorry wrong person.  _

Kris took his time replying  _ I hate you Rizzo.  _ as to show with his careful key punches he meant business. Sure enough though, he received  almost an immediate reply, rolling his eyes as he threw his phone down on the adjacent seat and once again pulled down his hood to resume his pre-takoff ritual, chomping begrudgingly on the recovered peanut: 

_ Love you more Kris ;-). _

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued/ and/or sequel. There are a lot of directions (i.e, friend/romantic/smutty) I could go with this fic. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
